


"Sign Me Up"

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Arugments, Blood and Gore, Explosives, Friendship, Military Training, Nicknames, Other, SOME JOKES, Some Humor, Survival, Throwing Shade, hard working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Mactavish arrives at Camp Crendenhill for his very first task. He also explains how he met Price, Gaz, Wallcroft and Griffen.  Oh, and let's not forget about Sergeant Griggs. Who at first hated his guts, but then decided to become a very close friend.





	1. Basic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.. just go with flow. 
> 
> P.s I was bored.

Location: U.K. Camp Crendenhill.  
Time: 4:34 a.m  
Name: John Soap Mactavish  
Height: 6'2  
Eyes: Blue  
Nationality: British/Scottish

I waited as the man took down my information, before heading inside of the building. There were alot of lads just standing around doing absolutely nothing, as they all waited for their names to be called. 

"Mactavish ? A blonde man had called from down the hall. 

"Aye, that's me. I said standing up.

The man just looked at me as if i had forgotten something. Once I realized that there was nothing left, he immediately said "Yes Sir, before walking away. The greens in his eyes were stern, as he snatched the paperwork from my hands and threw them on the table.

"Ok John. You're gonna have to get undressed.

"Why ?

"Because I have to make sure you're not carrying any explosives.

I stared at the man for a brief minute, before finally undressing down to my boxers. However, the man just continued to stare at me, as he folded his arms and wrote down some notes in his note pad.

"Aye. I smirked. Do you want me to take off my underwear as well ? 

"No. The man said getting irritated. Just turn around so I can search you.

"Yes Sir. I smiled.

After the search was over, he ordered me to put back on my clothing, before sending me over to the Medical Center. The offices were packed tightly with soldiers from all around the world and I could already tell that this wasn't going to end well. "Well, at least it wouldn't be the first time I felt like I was being cramped into a tuna can. I whispered to myself. However, the day was just beginning, and I already felt myself getting irritated.

"Hey asshole !! A man shouted. Get to the back of the line.

"No way man, I was here first.

"Dude !! You totally cut in front of him. You were in the back of the line. The soldier yelled. Now move !!

"Hey, Fuck you !! The man said flipping him off.

Eventually, the argument went on and on as the two men ended up fighting. It didn't take long until the COs had finally decided to show up and stop the fight. Long story short, both men were pulled out of line and had to be placed at the back of the line, due to disturbance. To be honest, that's not a good way to start your first day off at basic training.

"Alrighty men. Macmillan said walking up. Listen up, after you're all done with your checkups, you'll be assigned to your rooms. You'll only have a couple of hours to get settled in before we start the basics. So make sure your well rested and well hydrated. By the looks of it, you lots are gonna need it. Are there any questions ?

"No Sir. We all responded.

"Good. Then your dismissed.

After a long day of processing, needles, arguments and almost fighting. I've finally gotten the chance to get some rest. My head was aching and my feet were screaming "Help me". The day went by pretty fast, and I was no longer eager to meet my squad. Let's just say that I more tired than irritated. Which explains why my roommates haven't spoken to me lately.

"To right mate. I said closing my eyes.

Today's a new day, but tomorrow's only the beginning. I kept on repeating that to myself before finally deciding to fall asleep. Hopefully we'll see what tomorrow brings.

_______________________________________________________

Location: Camp Crendenhill U.K.  
Time: 0730  
Basic Training  


I groaned before waking up to the alarm clock that was going off around the base. My roommates were all up and getting dressed, while I was still laying down in bed. The sun wasn't up just yet, but I could still feel the cool breeze entering the room, as the men all stood up and stormed out of the building. For a moment there, it was quiet. until...

"Mactavish !! Luke shouted. Get up and get dressed, You're going to be late for training.

"Yeah yeah alright. I said waving him off. I heard you the first time mate.

"Yeah well, let's go. He said running out of the room.

I hated Monday's. I honestly hated getting up in the morning. To be honest, I wasn't really a morning person, but when you're in the military you really don't have a choice. If they wanted you up at a certain time, then there was no need for arguing. If you weren't up, you'd be out doing exercises for the rest of the day. Which, in this case could've happened to me if my CO hadn't woken me up.

"Five minutes !! The CO shouted. Mactavish !! Get your lazy arse up and get dressed. Clocks ticking.

"Yes Sir. I said crawling out of bed.

It didn't take me long enough to get dressed, however, I felt like I was moving rather slowly. The CO had made another pass to make sure that everyone was out before dragging me by the collar and tossing me down the road. Yeah, he was pissed alright.

"When I say you only have five bloody minutes left, that means you only have five bloody minutes left. Now get your bloody arse down towards the shooting range. 

"Yes Sir. I pouted. Sorry Sir, it won't happen again.

"Don't apologize mate. Just do what your bloody told and make sure you do it quickly. He said pushing me towards the shooting range. Now stay !! Gaz will be with you shortly.

"Yes Si....

But he was already gone.

I waited and waited until this Gaz person had finally decided to show up. Once he arrived, he quickly walked past me before placing down two hand guns that we're sort of similar to the ones that were already on the counter. He stood there for awhile longer before finally turning around and introducing himself.

"Soap. He smiled. My names Gaz. It's bloody nice to meet you mate.

"Same here Sir. I said shaking his hand.

But Gaz just smiled.

"No need for the Sir. Gaz will be just fine. He said shaking my hand. Now, Go ahead and pick up one of the rifles over there on the counter.

"Ok. I thought myself. That was weird.

"Today, I'm going to be testing you on your shooting. Gaz said walking away. Once your all finished, head on over to station one.

"Alright. I said eyeballing the guns before finally picking the G36.

I quickly took off towards station one and waited for Gaz orders. I was anxious to finally shoot my first weapon and I'm pretty sure that Gaz was aware of it to.

"Right. I want you to shoot all of the targets while aiming down your sights.

"Okay, if you say so. I whispered to myself.

I watched as all the targets had fell down when the bullets had ripped through their heads.

"Lovely. Now, shoot the targets while firing from the hip.

"Okay. I mumbled while taking them all down.

"Now, I'm going to block the targets using a sheet of plywood. Remember, your bullets can penetrate and hit the targets through wood, plaster and sheet metal.

"Sure. I chuckled.

Once again, all of the targets went down as I waited for further instructions.

"Good. Now, I'm going to make the targets pop up one at a time. I want you to hit all of the targets as quickly as you can.

"Alright.

"Oi !! Don't forget to reload. Gaz smirked.

"Right. I said hiding my embarrassment with the rifle.

I waited for the first target to pop up before taking it down completely, and then proceeding to take down the others as well. After popping the last one, I smiled to myself as I waited for Gaz reply.

"Proper good job mate. Now, go pick up a side arm from the armory.

I nodded before running directly back towards the armory and grabbing the pistol. I also noticed that there was a small pocket knife just laying around on the table. I quickly decided to pick it up and place it inside of my pocket before heading back over towards Gaz.

"Oi !! Good thing you've brought that pocket knife.

"I had a feeling that I was going to need it Sir. I smiled.

"To right mate. Gaz chuckled. Now, switch to your rifle and then quickly switch back to your pistol.

I quickly did as I was told, before urging Gaz to continue on.

"Remember, switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. But using your knife is even faster. 

"So what's next ?

Gaz just chuckled.

"Knife the Watermelon. 

I quickly knifed the Watermelon making Gaz move away from its juices. He ran a quick hand over his sleeves to get rid of any seeds and leftover watermelon. And here I thought this guy was going be an complete asshole. Heh, he proved me wrong.

"Alright, Soap. Gaz smiled. Captain Price is waiting for you in hangar one.

"Captain ? Am I getting assigned to a team already ?

"I guess you'll just have to find out mate. Gaz said pointing towards the door.

After leaving the shooting range, I was met at the hangar by a bulky guy that was dressed in all black. On his name tag it read: Sgt. Wallcroft. I watched as he winked at the others before opening the hangar door all the way. The whole time I was waiting there, the inside of me was telling me to run away, but the outside of me was telling me to stay. That's until I was finally met by Griffen, two other soldier's, and finally Captain Price. I took a deep breath as the men before me just stood there with their rifles in hand. Captain Price however, had his arms folded. I guess he was trying to put on that tough guy type of look. Which was fine, because he was the Captain, but he didn't scare me. I could smell the stench of cigar smoke hitting the already polluted air as he tossed it away before putting it out. My god this man was somewhat scary. But not scary enough to fool me.

"Here we go. I exhaled.

"Captain Price. Wallcroft said nodding towards me. It's the F.N.G. Sir. Go easy on him, it's his first day in the regiment.

"Right. Price said not amused. What the hell kind of name is Soap Eh ? How'd a Muppet like you pass selection ?

Wallcroft just rolled his eyes as Price waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he immediately moved on to the next subject.

Price to me was an very odd man. He had very little to no grey hairs on the tips of his beard and a tone in his voice that was made of steel. Although he looked VERY old, Price seemed to carry himself fairly well for a man his age. Deep down inside, I was tempted to ask him how old he was, but decided to keep my mouth shut for the time being. If we're guessing, Price must've been somewhere between his late 30s or 40s if you'd asked me. The man had that stare that said "If you bloody mess this up, I'm going to bloody kill you myself" type of look. But of course I wasn't scared of him. I just needed to prove him wrong. I just needed to show him that I was fit and ready for War. So that's exactly what I did.

"Soap, it's your turn to run the CQB test. Everyone else head to observation. Price said scratching his chin. In this test you'll have to run the Cargo ship solo in less than sixty seconds. Gaz holds the current squadron record at nineteen seconds. Good luck. Climb the ladder over there.

"Bloody hell. I said making my way up the stairs. This should be fun.

"Don't worry about it mate. Lovejoy smiled. It'll be a piece of cake.

"Uh, Thanks. I said returning the smile.

I was so busy talking to Lovejoy that I didn't even hear my name being called.

"SOAP !!

"Yes ?

"Equip the bloody MP5. Price shouted.

"Right. 

I quickly holstered my pistol and knife before taking off with the MP5 and some flash bangs for my run. I took one last breather before finally going down the rope. Then that's when everything had hit me. I only had less than sixty seconds to finish this course, so I took off running quickly.

"Flash bang, through the door !! Price shouted.

I quickly threw the flash bang between the two doors, before making my way up into the first two rooms. However, I kept on hearing Captain Price barking out orders, as I cleared the last few rooms before making my out into the open. Finally I was done.

"Alright Soap, that's enough. Price said smirking. You'll do. Climb up the ladder if you want another go. Otherwise come over to the monitors for debriefing.

I actually thought about it for a second, before finally realized that my time was actually nineteen seconds. 

"Not bad for a new guy. I chuckled to myself.

Price just rolled his eyes as the others just smirked. For some odd reason, I just felt like Captain Price didn't like me, but oh well. He'll just have to get use to me. We all gathered around the monitors as Price spoke. To be honest, I didn't think that we were going on a mission so soon, but whatever. After all he is the Captain.

"Gentlemen, the Cargo ship mission is a go. Get yourselves sorted out. Price said eyeballing me. Wheels up out at 0200. Dismissed.

______________________________________________________

After a successful mission and almost falling off the back of a chopper, I needed to shower. The musk that I was receiving after a hard days pay of work, was finally starting to wear off. I just couldn't bare it, and neither can Captain Price or the others, but I honestly just didn't care. My hygiene was way more important to me than anything else. Especially when it comes down to a near death situation. Nonetheless, I took off towards my barracks, grabbing a pair of new clothing and also an towel. After receiving my toothbrush and tooth paste I was headed off towards the showers. Apparently, when I've got there, Gaz and others had already beat me to it.

"Great. Soap said mumbling to myself as he waited for the soldiers to finish.

While this was going on, I kept on seeing the men smacking each other on the arse as if this was an everyday thing. To be honest, I just didn't know if they were fruity or just plain gay, but I wasn't going to stand there and judge them. All I wanted to do was shower and go to bed. But this migraine from all of this yelling had made matters way worse.

"Mactavish ? A soldier shouted. The showers are open.

"Thanks. I shouted as I made my way down towards the last stall. Finally.

The water at first was cold as fuck, but then again it eventually started to heat up shortly afterwards. I let the steam fill my nostrils as the warm water started hitting the back of my body. By this time, no one was in the showers except for me and one other soldier. Which is fine, because I actually needed some piece and quiet. Especially after today. Eventually, someone decided to cut off the water supply, and I'm pretty sure I knew who it was.

"Bloody hell. Soap said running a hand through his Mohawk. The jokes never stop do they ?

The crew was well known for playing tricks on people, but you would never know who actually had did it, unless you had caught them red handed. They would mainly play tricks on the New guys or what they would call us the F.N.Gs, because they thought that it was funny and that we were weaker. To be honest, they would find any way to get under our skin, until eventually, it would turn into violence. However, I wouldn't let their little shenanigans get to me. It wasn't long until after I started hearing giggling before the lights had finally decided to cut off.

"Shite, alright. Who's playing around with the lights ? Soap said getting irritated.

When I didn't get an answer, I quickly left the shower. Using my fists for protection and the bar of Soap for a weapon. I searched around for my towel in the darkness, but to no avail, it was no where to be found. I also noticed that my clothing were missing as well. 

"Shite. 

This was not a good way to end my night. 

I took a quick peek outside, and noticed that Captain Price, Macmillan, Wallcroft and Griffen were all gathered around after taking a smoke break. Thankfully, their attention was pointed somewhere else. The cold thing about it is, that my barracks were way on the other side of them. 

"GREAT !! Soap shouted as they all turned around. I have to get the bloody hell out of here.

Although there wasn't a back door, I had no other choice but to head out front. All I had on me was a bar of Soap. I kept cursing to myself over and over again, until I finally decided to just run outside butt ass naked. But then again, it finally hit me. That little voice in the back of my head kept on telling me "Be prepared for humiliation". With all of the negative things going around right now, Now wasn't the time to go mad. I had to get out of here fast. Just when I saw a break through, I've finally decided to just say fuck it and just run for it. So that's exactly what I had did.

"Shite. Soap said cursing to himself again. Fuck it. 

I took off running outside as Gaz and others all laughed while snapping pics.

"Oi!! There goes miss Soap. Gaz laughed.

"Hey Soap, I'll charge you five dollars to use my underwear. 

"Oi, miss Soap ? Nice arse.

"You're going to need alot more, than just a bar of Soap mate. Burns laughed as I continued running.

The laughter eventually grew distant as I neared my bedroom. I quickly ran inside before slamming the door shut behind me and locking it shortly afterwards. Thankfully no one was inside.

"Bloody hell. I panicked. The whole worlds seen my bloody arse.

I quickly wiped the sweat from the top of my forehead, as I quickly searched around looking for my clothing. Thankfully those bloody idiots didn't steal anything else, otherwise I was in for a yelling. Once I got dressed, I heard a knock at the door. 

"Go away. I shouted.

"Soap, Open the door.

Great, now here comes Captain Price.

"Nope. Soap shouted. Go away.

"Soap !! You've got two seconds to open this bloody door.

I rolled my eyes carelessly before getting out of bed and unlocking the door.

"Price ? Soap smiled. What can I do for you ?

"We'll aren't you going to invite me in ?

I thought about it for a minute before finally deciding, but Price had already made his way inside.

"So much for saying no. I thought to myself.

"Why the bloody hell are you hiding in here Soap ?

"I'm not hiding. I just don't wanna be seen.

"Another way of saying "I'm hiding Captain Price".

"Just leave me alone.

"No. Price said sitting down. I'm not going anywhere.

"Why not ?

"Look Soap. If you let those Muppet's get to you, then you're just as weak as I thought you would be.

"I'M NOT WEAK !! He shouted.

"Then prove it. 

I honestly wanted to hit him, but then again, I would've probably gotten my ass beat and then possibly thrown out of the army. That's not a smart move Mactavish. I thought to myself. So I just let him be.

"What is there to prove, when the whole crew acts like bloody teenagers ? 

Price just chuckled as I threw my little tantrums. In these certain types of situations, I was sure that Price acted more like a child than anybody else. Mainly because he showed little to no interest in these petty upbringings.

"You wanna know something Soap ?

"No.

"To bad, you're gonna listen anyway. Price smirked. Back in my day, I was a Sergeant just like you. However, I was never really picked on. Nor was I a bully, which is way I became a Captain.

"So what's your point ?

"My point is, if you're gonna make a big deal out of someone pranking you. Then what are you even doing in the military ?

*Silence...

"Exactly. Price said lighting his cigar. I'm not going to stick around and hold your hand Soap. Eventually, you're going to have to learn this on your own.

"So why the bloody hell you let me join the team if you thought I was weak ? 

"I never said that you were weak mate. Price said puffing on his cigar. I'm just letting you know, that you're showing signs of weakness, by letting these men get to you.

"Right.

"So don't try and make me out to be the enemy mate. Price said eyeballing him. Because that'll be your worse mistake.

I sat there in complete silence, as I watched Price eyes trail back to the stale scent of tobacco. We continued to sit there for awhile longer, until Captain Price had finally decided to get up and leave.

"Hey, where are you going ? I asked.

"None of your business. Price said standing up. Now, you can either sit there and continue pouting if that makes you feel any better, but the rest of us have a date with getting some rest.

"Fine.

"And another thing. Price said stopping in his tracks. This door is to remain unlocked at all times. This room doesn't only just apply to you Soap. There are other soldiers that live here as well. So once you become a Sergeant or a Captain, then you can talk to me about locking the doors.

"Yes Sir. I said rolling my eyes as Price walked away. Asshole.


	2. Chernobyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Price and Macmillan, goes on a kill / capture mission as Gaz and the others are left at base with chores and training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is gonna be based on Price's perspective. Eventually it'll switch up and go back to Soaps perspective. :) 
> 
> Anyways enjoy.
> 
> P.s this chapter is still being worked on.

After the Chernobyl attacks, Price and Macmillan were sent out to look for a man named Imran Zakhaev. Apparently, the man was known for selling drugs, and or trading Gold for weapons. Something that myself and Gaz had no interest in. Price on the other hand seemed concerned by this man's uses, and decided to have the entire government knocking at this man's front door. All of them including Captain Macmillan. 

"So what do you think they're after ? I asked as Gaz unloaded the Cargo trucks.

"Dunno mate. But I'm pretty sure Captain Price and Macmillan are going to find out.

"Hm.. right. 

It didn't take long, until we've spotted the two captains walking towards us. But honestly, you should've seen the way they were dressed. Gaz and I just couldn't get over the fact that they looked like two tall walking branches getting ready for combat. No matter how badly they looked, we still had respect for them. So in the mean time, we've just decided to keep our mouths shut. Or...so I thought.

"Oi !! Gaz chuckled. Nice outfits.

"Yeah, We didn't know you had an appointment with the farmers. Griffen chuckled as we all laughed.

"Yeah, well just wait until we get back. Macmillan said stepping in. We're not the only one's with appointments mate.

"Oi !! So what's that supposed to mean ?

"It means get your bloody arse back to work. Macmillan said smirking.

"Ooo toasted. Wallcroft chuckled.

Griffen just rolled his eyes as we all gathered around. 

"Alright Gentlemen, listen up. Macmillan said pulling out the map. As you all know, myself and Price are gonna be headed out on a mission. Your jobs are to stay here and maintain the base. However, that job should be fairly easy. So I don't want to hear any complaints when I come back.

"Sooo, does that include on us talking about your outfits ? Soap asked as everyone else just laughed.

"Oi !! Miss. Soap is it ?

"I guess you can call it that.

"Right. Why don't you worry about your own problems like keeping your eyes on this base, instead of worrying about our clothing. Macmillan said firing back.

"Yes Sir.

"Good. Your muppet's have jokes Captain Price. Macmillan said shaking his head. You Sergeants and Leftenants can hold the ground, while us big dogs are out handling the bigger problems.

"Oi !! That's not fair Sir. Wallcroft sighed. And what the bloody hell am I supposed to do while your gone ?

"Dunno mate. Whatever you plan on doing is your own business, but like I said. Macmillan said putting the map away. We're taking care of the bigger problems.

"Copy that.

"Alright. Are there any questions ?

"Nope.

"Price ? Is there anything that you wanna add ?

Price just shook his head before putting out his cigar. 

"Okay then. Macmillan said leaving. We'll see you gentlemen soon.

"Try not get yourself killed. Wallcroft shouted.

"Yeah, and don't forget to bring us back a bloody souvenir. Gaz smirked.

"Sure, whatever you say Gaz. Price said leaving the building. Just make sure you do what your told. I'm leaving you in charge.

"Don't worry Sir. Gaz smiled. I'll have everything under control.

"Bloody right you do.

_______________________________________________________

Location: Pripyat, Ukraine.  
Members: Captain Macmillan / Captain Price.  
Time: 0700  
Objective: Kill/ Capture Order.  
Target: Imran Zakhaev.

So there we were, out in the middle of nowhere searching around for a guy named Imran Zakhaev. The bastard must've been hiding out somewhere inside of those buildings. After the chemical attacks, and having killed over thirty thousands people. The United States had finally ordered an assassination order on Imran Zakhaev's head. But of course, myself and Macmillan were the first to take that call. If only the United States could've known what kind of sick puppy they've got on their hands.

"To much radiation. Macmillan said adjusting his weapon. We'll have to go around. Follow me, and keep low. There's pockets of radiation all around this area.

"Copy that.

"Careful mate. If you absorb to much, your a dead man.

"Yeah, alright Mac. I've heard you the first time. Price said following close behind.

"Alright. Stay close.

I stuck near Macmillan until we've finally got towards a building that was across the way. Apparently, there were only two guards that were on duty. Thankfully the bloody idiots haven't seen us just yet.

"Hold up. Macmillan said scouting up ahead. We've got enemy contact dead ahead. Stay low, and move slowly. We'll be impossible to spot in our Ghillie suits.

"Right. Price said shaking his head.

"Alright. Take one out when the others not looking.

"Checkmate. Price said firing two shots into the enemies head. 

"Nice job. Macmillan smirked. 

Once the two realized that there was no sign of enemy contact, they've decided to move on.

"Stop. Four tangos inside. Don't even think about it.

"So we're just going to leave them inside ?

"Not unless you want the whole bloody army onto us. Macmillan smirked.

"No thank you. Price grinned. Let's keep moving.

"That's what I thought. Macmillan said running up towards the trees. 

Once they got towards the Church Tower, they both decided to take down the enemies, before storming the building.

"Forward, area clear. Macmillan said reloading his weapon. Move.

"Yeah, but they sure do have alot of missiles in here.

"Eh, just keep it moving Price.

"Yes Sir. Price said opening up the door.

"Did you hear that ?

"Yeah, Chopper inbound.

"Take cover behind that tree. Macmillan said running towards the log. Stay down and stay in the shadows.

We've waited until the chopper left before leaving the Church completely.

"Alright. Let's go.

"How much longer until we get to Zakhaev ?

"Not much longer. We have to cut across this field, and make it past that convoy.

"Right. Price said not amused. I can't wait to finally get my hands on that bloody bastard.

"Copy that. Let's go.

"Right behind you.

The two continued running towards the field but stopped to take cover when they heard the tanks rolling in.

"Get down, now !!

"It sounds like the bloody convoy.

"Negative. They've couldn't have made it this far.

"So what do we do now Mac ?

"Easy lad. Macmillan said crouching down in the grass. There's to many of them. Let them go. Stay low and keep a low profile. 

"Roger that.

"If you can, try to anticipate their path. If you have to maneuver, do it slow and steady. No quick movements.

"Bloody right. Price said holding his breath. How many bloody tanks do you think they have ?

Their comms went silent for a minute, and Price was starting to get worried.

"Mac ?

*Still no signal...

"Come on Mac, talk to me. Price said maneuvering towards the tank.

"Ssh. Your going to get us compromised.

"Well, I thought you were bloody dead.

"Why on earth would you think that ?

"Dunno Sir, I was just asking. Price smirked.

"Yeah well, sorry to burst your bubble Captain Price. Macmillan said waving from the top of the hill. But I'm way more stealthy than you think.

"Hey, how did you ?

"How did I what ? He smirked.

"Never mind. Price grinned. Perhaps I'm getting to old for this job.

"Eh, you're not that far behind me John. Macmillan said smiling. Just a couple of more years and you'll be asking for retirement.

"Bloody right.

"Well, now that that's out of the way. Shall we continue ?

"Sure. Price said smirking. After you.

"Don't mind if I do. Macmillan said taking off.

"Cheeky bastard.

Once we finally got past the convoy, we ended up at the Hotel across the way from Imran Zakhaev's exchange. The bloody bastard hasn't arrived yet, so myself and Macmillan had to wait out for 24 hours. Oh, how I couldn't wait to pop the bastard.

"How's it looking ?

"Not to bad. We've got a patrol headed North and a few snipers on the lookout. Macmillan said scanning through the binoculars. We just have a few more hours until Zakhaev shows up.

"Right, and then we can finally kill the bastard ?

Macmillan just chuckled.

"Sure mate, just don't miss the bloody shot.

"Says the man that's supposed to be the professional.

"I am the professional Price. Macmillan smirked. Which is why your taking the shot.

"Great. I take that as an insult.

"You can take it however you wanna take it. Just make sure Zakhaev isn't breathing by tomorrow morning.

"Copy that.

"Anyways, you should probably get some rest. I'll keep a lookout.

"Mac, are you sure ?

"Yes John, I'm absolutely sure.

"Okay. Price said laying down his weapon. And I thought that old people needed their beauty sleep.

"Oi !! Don't get cheeky mate. Otherwise your arse is gonna be out sleeping in the cold.

"Yes Sir. Price said closing his eyes.

All i could hear was the radio static and the chatter coming from our comms. The images of my former Captain and the Dark sky, was slowly fading away, as I felt myself drifting off to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will bring brighter things and different opportunities. God, I've never been big on prayer, but help us make it through this. Also, help Macmillan fall fast asleep, before he lands flat on his arse by tomorrow morning. Help us get rid of Imran Zakhaev once and for all, and last but not least, help us guide our way back home. (In Peace). Amen.

______________________________________________________

Location: Camp Crendenhill. U.K.  
Members: John "Soap" Mactavish / Gaz  
Time: 0900.

Today was going by quite well, as for myself and Gaz, we were headed down towards the shooting range. He'd told me that Captain Price and Macmillan would be gone for a couple of days, so we had no other choice but to practice on our shooting. I didn't mind to be honest, I actually loved shooting. After all it was Gaz idea to come down here anyways. Mainly because he'd wanted to practice on his sniping skills. We were just waiting on Wallcroft and Griffen to attend.

"Alright saddle up lads. Wallcroft said grabbing the automatic rifle. I want you to show me what you've learned. He smirked.

"Sure thing. Gaz said grabbing the sniper. I wonder why Captain Price and Macmillan never really introduced us to these things.

"That's because your clumsy Gaz. Griffen said unloading his mag. You might want to be careful with that mate. Snipers aren't permitted to be used inside of the shooting range.

"Right. Gaz smirked. I knew that, so should I take it outside ?

"What do you think mate ? Griffen smiled. Why don't put that sniper down for a minute and come grab this shotgun.

"Eh, I think I'll pass.

"Oi !! Now who's the coward ?

"Nope. No coward over here Sir. I just don't like using the shotguns.

"Why, are you scared ?

"Nope. Gaz smiled. Because you can't fire a bloody shotgun inside of the shooting range mate. Besides, your gonna have to take it outside.

Griffen thought about it for a minute, before finally realizing that Gaz was absolutely right.

"To right mate. Wallcroft chuckled.

"Oi !! Who's side are you on ?

"Apparently Gaz. He said firing his weapon.

"Soap ? You wanna help me out here ?

"Sorry Sir, but I have to agree with Gaz.

"Shite.

"Don't worry Sir. Gaz said patting him on the back. We'll take good care of the snipers.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say mate. Griffen said rolling his eyes. Just make sure you bring them back in good condition, otherwise Captain Price and Macmillan are going to be very upset.

"Yes Sir. Gaz smirked as we both left.

We took the snipers out towards a deserted area, away from the base before setting up and firing our first rounds. Every now and then Gaz and I would change positions, as the dust and wind would start blowing in.

"Ugh, I can't see a bloody thing in this wind.

"To right mate. Soap said scouting up ahead. How about we take out those tries over there ?

"Affirmative, but maybe you should move positions.

Mactavish just chuckled.

"Trust me mate. I'm no where in sight, you'll be fine.

"Copy that.

After firing all of our shots, the wind was starting to pick up more and more making it harder for us to shoot.

"Gaz, where are you ?

"I'm crouched over here behind the hill. Gaz said waving his hand. Why ? Are you ready to go in ?

"Copy that. I'm just reloading my weapon.

"Alright. Gaz said aiming his sniper towards the tin cans. BINGO !! two cans down.

Soap just couldn't help but chuckle.

"What, is that a new world record ?

"Affirmative. Or maybe its just because I'm testing out my intelligence.

"To right mate.

"Alright Soap. Gaz said standing up. I think we should start heading back now.

"Copy that, I'm right behind you.

"Roger. Gaz said taking off as I followed close behind.

Mines and Gaz relationship as friends was getting better and better. However, Gaz was a pretty cool and fun individual to hang around with. He wasn't to snobby for one, and for two, he's always speaking his bloody mind. (Even when he's wrong). Another thing that I actually liked about the bastard, is that he doesn't hold grudges. He's always so quick to correct something or someone. He was a hard ass if you'd ask me. Which is why I actually like the bastard. Although, he still has his childish ways, by playing these dumb stupid tricks on me half the time, but that's Ok. I always get the last laugh. I just hope this relationship as friends will never end.

_______________________________________________________

Location: Pripyat Ukraine.  
Time: 0500  
Members: Macmillan and Captain Price.  
Primary Target: Imran Zakhaev / Assassination.

We were set up near the main windows, where Imran Zakhaev's contact was supposedly meeting him. Apparently, the poor bastard was running late for his own funeral. Something that myself and Macmillan weren't to concerned with. We've waited for a couple of hours until the patrol had finally decided to come rolling in. This was it. One shot. One Kill.

"Captain Price. Macmillan said looking through the binoculars. Enemy transport is sighted, their entering the target area.

"Copy that. Price said searching for his weapon. Do you have eyes on Imran Zakhaev ?

"Negative. The enemy's inbound.

"Roger that.

We waited and waited until the attack helicopters had finally showed up. That's when Imran Zakhaev had been spotted.

"The winds getting a bit choppy. You can compensate for it, or you can wait it out, but he might leave before it dies down. It's your call.

"Copy that.

"Remember what I taught you. Keep in mind variable humidity and wind speed along the bullets flights path. At this distance, you'll just have to take the Coriolis effect into account.

"Great. Price said grinning. Wish me luck.

"I have faith in you John. Macmillan said smiling. Your Captain for a reason. You can do this mate. 

Price took a deep breathe, as he kept his eyes on Imran Zakhaev the entire time.

"Okay... I think I see him. Wait for my mark. 

"Copy.

"Target acquired. I have a positive I.D on Imran Zakhaev. Watch for any change in wind speed and direction.

"Okay Mac. I get it.

"Just keeping you updated mate.

"Right. Price smirked.

We've waited until the exchange was some what made, until Macmillan finally ordered the shot.

"It's now or never, take the shot !!

I steadied my weapon on Zakhaev's head, as I seen him waving his arms around. I took one last breath and said..

"Now. Before firing the shot.

"Target down. Macmillan smiled. Nice shot John. I think you blew off his arm. 

"What ?

"No time to explain. Shock and blood loss will take care of the rest. Let's go.

"Copy that. Price said climbing down the building.

"Price, follow me. Delta two- four, this is alpha six !! We've been compromised, I repeat we have been compromised. Now heading towards extraction point four !!

"Alpha six, Big Bird is en route. ETA twenty minutes. Don't be late.

"Price, forget these guys. Macmillan said firing his weapon. We're going to get left behind !! We have to keep moving towards that extraction point !!

"Roger that, I'm right behind you.

"There !! Macmillan said pointing towards the building. We'll lose em inside there !! Let's go !!

"Mac, do you have any more claymores ?

"Negative. I've used them on the door. If you can, plant some c4.

"Alright. Price said placing the c4.

The two moved far away from the door, as the explosives went off. 

"Alright. That should do it. Now, let's get going.

"Mac, we've got a heli coming in !!

"Price, snipe that helicopter !! We'll take it down together !!

"Copy that.

After shooting the helicopter and causing a big scene. It finally crashed.

"Goodnight ya bastard.

"Macmillan !! Look out !! Price shouted.

"Shite !! Macmillan said running away. Run !!!

The helicopter came crashing down as we ran, making Macmillan fall down and injuring his leg.

"Bollocks !! Macmillan shouted. My legs all messed up. Sorry mate, but you're gonna have to carry me.

"Now who's being lazy ? Price smirked as he picked him up.

"Shut it John. We have to keep moving.

"Yes Sir.

"If we run into trouble, find a good spot to put me down so that I can cover you.

"Already on it. Price said taking out the two soldiers. Where we headed Mac ?

"To the extraction point. It's just to the southwest. If we hurry we can still make it.

"Copy that. Price said taking down the last three soldiers. Bloody hell, Why on earth would they put the extraction point, way over here ?

"Dunno mate. But we have to keep moving. Macmillan said sitting on the ground. Give me a lift. Let's go.

Price just rolled his eyes as he picked up his Captain, before continuing towards the extraction point.

"Jesus Christ Macmillan. How much do you weight ?

"Sod off. I'm not that heavy.

"If you say so mate.

Price continued following the path straight through the buildings, until they eventually got towards the extraction point.

"Alpha six, this is Bird bird. We're standing by for your signal, over.

"Copy that Big bird. Macmillan said nudging Price's side. Put me down behind the Ferris wheel where I can provide sniper support.

"Alright. Price said heading towards the grass. Here ?

"A little bit farther towards the North.

"Okay. Price said getting irritated. Here ?

"Yes. Macmillan said reloading his weapon. This'll do.

"Alright, I'm going to have a look around. Price said scanning the trees. I have to make sure we don't have any stranglers on our hands.

"Copy that.

When Price came back from scanning around, he took some empty clips and loaded them inside of the enemies rifles.

"That should do it. He said taking off back towards Macmillan.

"Are we clear ?

"Affirmative. Price said taking up position besides Macmillan.

"Good, and if you have any more claymores left, now's the time to use them.

"Why's that ? Price asked.

"Because John. Macmillan said rolling his eyes. The enemy is bound to enter this area. I don't want any surprises when our helicopter touches down.

"Fine. I'll set up around the perimeter. Price said walking away. Once I see them in sight, I'll let you know.

"Copy that, just don't get yourself killed. I'll signal for the helicopter in thirty seconds.

"Trust me Mac, I won't.

After setting up the claymores and c4 around the perimeter, the enemy's were already starting to head in.

"Mac, I see them. They're coming in from the North.

"Roger. I've already activated the beacon. Good luck.

"You to Sir.

"Alpha six. We have a fix on your position. Hang tight. Big bird out.

"Tangos in sight. Macmillan said going prone. Let them get closer.

"Standing by to engage. Price said scoping them out.

"Open fire.

The shots had swam throughout the sky as the bullets had ripped threw their enemies. There was bodies falling and dogs charging at us from all positions. I'm not going to lie, but this was way to much for just two men to handle. Especially because we didn't have more ammo or grenades. To me it was a death trap. However, Macmillan and i were both brave enough to take on an entire army. For some odd reason, I just knew that somehow, we would make it through this.

"I can't hold them off any longer !!

"Enemy choppers inbound !!! Macmillan said shouting into the comms. Big bird we are heavily outnumbered, where the bloody hell are you ?

"Copy that Alpha, we'll be there asap. Hang tight.

"Shite !! What the bloody hell's taking them so long ?

"I dunno !! Just keep firing !! 

"Fine !!

"Alpha team, this is Big Bird. Get your ass on board, over. You have thirty seconds.

"Copy that Big Bird, we're on the way. Price !! Let's go !!

"Here, give me your hand. Price said snatching him up before boarding the chopper.

"Is everybody on board ?

"Yes !! Just go !! 

"Copy that. Command, this is Big Bird we've got em. We're heading home.

"Roger that Big bird ,we'll see ya when you get here. Out.


	3. Griggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Chernobyl attacks, and almost killing Imran Zakhaev. Price and Macmillan are forced to evacuate back to base as Zakhaev's army swarms them. Now with an new objective in hand, Sergeant Griggs is now apart of the SAS regiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergeant Griggs is finally here y'all. :) will he and Sergeant Soap get along ? Find out more down below.

With Big bird on its way back to base, Sergeant Griggs is introduced to myself and the others. Apparently this man's been apart of the team for more than a couple of years. Bloody hell, he doesn't even look half bad but if I were him.. I would keep my distance.

"Gaz.

"Sergeant Griggs. Gaz smiled. Well it's bloody nice to see you again. How you been ?

"Been alright. Griggs said shaking his hand. Although we just lost over thirty thousand men, and women included. The road hasn't been to easy for us.

"Bloody right mate. I'm sorry about your men.

"Nah, there's nothing to be sorry about. Griggs grinned. You weren't the one's that detonated that fucking bomb.

"To right mate, but I still feel bloody bad.

"Yeah, same here. Soap said joining in. 

"Gaz ? Who's thi...

"The name's Mactavish mate. Soap smiled. However, I don't believe we've met yet.

Griggs just stared as Soap held out his hand.

"Right. Griggs smiled. The name's Sergeant Griggs, it's nice to finally meet you to Miss. Soap.

"Huh ? Soap said confusedly as the others just laughed. Miss Soap Eh ? I'm guessing the others told you about my nickname.

"Nah, I've been knowing your nickname mate. Griggs smiled. I was just waiting on you to say it.

"Sure, but I prefer Soap, not Miss Soap.

"Alright, Miss Soap. Griggs grinned. I'll call you that from now on.

Soap just rolled his eyes as Gaz and the others continued to laugh. He already didn't like the bastard just by his petty sense of humor, and now he was mocking him ? How annoying.

"Well, I better get going. Griggs said leaving. Captain Price and Macmillan should be arriving here soon.

"Right. Soap said annoyed. Gaz, can I talk to you for a minute ?

"Sure lad, what's up ?

"Who is this guy, and where did he come from ?

"His name is Sergeant Griggs, and he's been in the United States Marine crops for quite some time now. Would you like to know a little bit about his background ?

"Sure, although I'm not very interested.

"Well, you're gonna listen anyways. Gaz smiled. Before Sergeant Griggs decided to join the SAS regiment, he was stationed somewhere near the middle East. The group he infiltrated with was called the 1st Force United States Reacon Team, and he was under the command of Lieutenant Vasquez. The groups duties were to take down the ultranationalists, that were invading the middle East, and to make sure that Al-asad was captured. However, the plan went sideways and our friend Al-asad had escaped.

"Al-asad ? Soap asked. The man that took down his own president ?

"Correct. Gaz continued. Supposedly, Al-asad was creating a nuclear bomb somewhere near the city. Come to find out the United States Army had to send in the NEST team to clear it. However they couldn't find it. 

"So, by this time I'm guessing that Sergeant Griggs and his team were somewhere in the..

"Middle East. Gaz interrupted. Yes they were, however Griggs wasn't with them at the time. I believe he was stationed somewhere else. 

"Okay. Soap said scratching his chin. So how did the Marine's die ?

"Apparently Al-asad had detonated a bloody bomb somewhere outside of the city. He killed about thirty thousand men in a blink of an eye. Gaz paused. Every since then, he's been on the run.

Soap just couldn't believe it. With Al-asad still out there, and the ultranationalists taking over the land, everything was wasn't falling into place. To be honest, it was a tad to much, even for Sergeant Soap to handle. The group would have to come up with a plan and fast. Otherwise, people's lives would be at risk, including the soldiers that are still out in play. Soap and Gaz would just have to find out from Captain Price. Sooner or later.

"Shite. 

"Yeah, but that's not all mate. Gaz continued. Not only did he lose an entire military, but he's lost some of his closest friends as well.

"What were they names ? Soap asked.

"Lieutenant Vasquez, Lieutenant Volker, Captain Pelayo, and Sergeant Paul Jackson.

"Damn. Soap said shaking his head. That's alot of people mate. I wonder who ordered the detonation.

"Probably somebody he was working with. Gaz said putting away the list. But they couldn't have gone to far away from the explosives mate. Looks like someone had front row tickets to the bloody show.

"To right mate.

"So maybe then you'll go easy on him ? 

Soap just rolled his eyes.

"If anyone needs to take it easy, it should definitely be Sergeant Griggs. 

"Why's that ?

"He called me Miss. Soap Gaz. I don't take those words to kindly.

"Sure you don't. Gaz chuckled. Well, we have to get going. Captain Price should be approaching us soon.

"Alright. Soap said following Gaz. After you.

______________________________________________________

Location: Camp Crendenhill. U.K  
Members: Captain Macmillan  
Housing: Medical Center/ Infirmary  
Time: 1600 hours.

It was around noon time, when Price and Captain Macmillan had arrived. Apparently, Macmillan was wounded while tracking down Imran Zakhaev in Pripyat. Price was there by his side for the time being, last I heard Macmillan was whining like a baby. We can't necessarily say that in front of his face, but Price had no problems with giving his old Captain a rough time. From the looks of it, he was having some fun.

"Alright Mac, how about this one ? Price said sticking a sliver spoon onto his nose. What do I look like ?

"An arse. Macmillan said smiling.

"That's a bloody nice one Sir. Gaz chuckled. However, that spoon should be used for eating Captain Price. Not for wrinkly old patches.

The whole group broke into fits of laughter as Macmillan just rolled his eyes.

"To right mate.

"You know what Gaz, Why don't you go bugger off somewhere. Price said getting annoyed. I'm sure there's plenty of chores or something that you can do.

"Nope. I've already done them Sir. Besides, we have to discuss this information that I've found.

"Alright, what did you find ?

"Well, i know where...

"Can we just talk about this in the morning ? Macmillan said coughing. I'm not feeling so well mate.

"Sur..

"No. Price said cutting him off. This is important Mac, so were gonna talk about it today.

"Fine. But just bloody keep it down alright. I'm trying to get my beauty rest.

"Alright, so what do you have Gaz ?

"Well, the good news is, we've found that lost informant that you were looking for. Gaz continued. He seems to be located at an ultranationalists camp somewhere in Russia.

"Hmm.. so Nikolai's been compromised ?

"Afraid so. If we're ever going to get him back, we're going to need some help from kamarov's team.

"Copy that. Price said shaking his head. What else you've got ?

"Besides finding that informant, we've also located Al-asad. Apparently the bastards been hiding out in one of his safehouses in Azerbaijan. Not only is there that, but he's heavily guarded by the ultranationalists.

"Great.

"It sounds like you boys have alot on your hands mate. Macmillan said grinning. If it wasn't for this busted leg, I would've helped you.

"No thanks Sir. I think we can handle a bunch of ultranationalists. Price said standing up. Okay, so that's it then ?

"Yep.

"Wait, what about the details on Imran Zakhaev ? Soap asked.

Macmillan quickly turned his head towards Price, and Price slowly nodded his head towards Mactavish, before answering the question.

"We'll worry about Imran Zakhaev later, right now we need to worry about getting to that informant.

"But Sir..

"You've heard what I said Soap. Price said losing his patience. Go get geared up and meet me in the war room for debriefing.

"Yes Sir. Soap said leaving with the others.

"Perhaps, you should take it easy on him lad.

"Perhaps not. Price said walking towards the door. He's gonna have to learn just like everybody else Mac. There's no favouritism in the task force.

"Sure. Macmillan smiled. After all, you are in charge.

"I think I can manage. Price said smiling before leaving.

"Bloody right mate. Macmillan said closing his eyes.

This is where it all begins....

_______________________________________________________

Location: Caucasus Mountains, Russia.  
Time: 2100  
Members: Captain Price, Gaz and Soap.  
Objective: Find Nikolai.

"Alright lads, saddle up. Price said entering the room. Nikolai's in hell right now. So we're gonna walk him out. We take care of our friends. Are there any questions ?

"I have one...

"Move out. Price said cutting him off.

"How long am I going to be treated like this ?

"Dunno mate. Gaz said grabbing his weapon. But If i were you, I wouldn't get to comfortable. Especially around Price.

"Bloody hell. Soap said rolling his eyes. And it just keeps getting better.

After a long trip towards the Caucasus Mountains, our helicopter had finally landed. This was it, we had to go in and find our informant that goes by the name of Nikolai. Price of course, wasn't to blunt about the details on the way over here. He's making it seem like this Nikolai person can be very useful. Hmph.. well we'll see how useful he is,when I finally get the chance to meet him.

"Alright. Price said removing his weapon. The loyalists are expecting us half a click to the North. Let's move out.

"Loyalists Eh ? Gaz asked. Are those the good Russian's or the bad Russian's ?

"Well, they won't shoot us on sight, if that's what you're asking.

"Yeah well, that's good enough for me Sir.

Soap just shook his head as he saw two enemy soldiers near the pond.

"We've got enemy contact, dead ahead.

"Weapons free. Price said killing the soldiers.

"Got one. Gaz smiled. He's down.

"Good work. There should be a few more guard posts up ahead. Kamarov and his men are waiting.

"Careful. Soap chirped. There's at least two more enemies inside of that building.

"Enemy down. Move up.

"Copy that. Gaz said moving up. Soap, plant some of those claymores in front of the door. Then get their attention.

"Two claymores going in. Soap said planting the explosives.

"Watch out !! 

"Enemy down.

"Good night. Price said moving up. Gaz, do you smell that ?

"Yeah, Kamarov.

"Welcome to the new Russia, Captain Price. Kamarov said smiling.

"What's the target Kamarov ? We've got an informant to recover.

"The ultranationalists have BM21's on the other side of the hill. Their rockets have killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below.

"Right. Soap said not pleased.

"Not so fast Kamarov. Price said stopping him. You remember Beirut ? You're with us.

"Hm.. I guess i owe you one.

"Bloody right you do. Gaz said following them as they headed up the hill.

"This way. There's a good spot over here where your sniper can cover my men.

"Alright. Price said switching to his sniper. Soap, switch to your sniper rifle.

"Yes Sir. Soap said aiming towards the building. It's bloody empty.

"Sniper team in position. Gaz, you cover the left flank.

"Roger. Covering the left flank. Gaz said taking off.

"What's the play Kamarov ?

"All units, commence the attack.

"Soap, take out the...

"Already did Sir. Soap said smirking.

"Nice shot. Macmillan would be impressed.

"Damn. Kamarov shouted. Enemy helicopter troops !!

"You didn't say that there would be any helicopters Kamarov.

"And I didn't say that there would any either. He said shaking his head. We have to protect my men from those helicopter troops. This way.

"Make it quick Kamarov, I want that informant.

"You have nothing to worry about Captain Price. We'll take out the BM21s and carve a path straight towards your informant.

"You better. Price mumbled.

"We should just beat it out of him Sir.

"No. Not yet.

"Price, we've got helicopter troops dropping down from the other side. Soap said tossing the grenades.

"Tango down.

"Don't let em push through !! Price said firing his weapon.

"Captain Price, my men have run into heavy resistance. Help me support them from the cliffs.

"But what about out informant ? Price said losing his patience. He's running out of time !!

"Then help us !! Kamarov shouted. The further my men can get into the village, the closer we'll be to securing your informant !!

"Fine !! Price said taking down a few more soldiers.

To Soap, this wasn't an everyday thing. Going on missions to secure an informant, wasn't exactly something that he planned on actually doing. He was always thinking about, sitting behind a desk and cleaning weapons, would be much safer. But little did he know, that securing this informant, was way more important to Captain Price than he ever could imagine. Which is why he's decided to just hold his tongue for the time being.

"Good. Kamarov smiled. Now we are making progress. Follow me to the power station.

"Alright, after you. Price said following close behind.

"Look. The final assault has already begun. With a little more of your sniper support, we are sure to be...

"Enough sniping !! Gaz said losing his patience. Where's the informant ?

"What are you doing ? Kamarov said catching his breath. Are you crazy ? Let go of me !!

"Where is he ?

"The house... Kamarov choked out. The house at the northeast end of the village !!

"Well that wasn't so bad, now was it ? Gaz smirked. Now go sit in the corner.

"Soap, Gaz. We've got to reach that house before anything happens to our informant. Let's go. Price said rappling down.

After storming the buildings in the village. Price, Soap and Gaz finally made it towards Nikolai.

"Bloody hell, let's get moving. He still may be alive. Price said running up towards the house. Gaz, go around back and cut the power. Soap, get ready.

"Copy that. Soap said stacking up at the door.

"Gaz, do it.

"Alright, I've cut the power. Go.

"Soap, move in.

"Roger that. Soap said taking down Sasha. One down, two to go.

"These night vision goggles makes it to easy. Price said mumbling.

"Sasha ? Are you there ? Viktor said scanning around. Sasha ?

"Good night. Soap said taking him down.

The trio continued to storm the rest of the rooms, until they've finally ran into Nikolai sitting on the ground.

"Who are you ?? Nikolai asked. Are you Special Forces ?

"It's him. Price said standing him up.

"Nikolai, are you alright ? Gaz asked. Can you walk ?

"Yes... and I can still fight. Nikolai smiled. Thank you for getting me out of here.

"Right. You can thank us later Nikolai. Price said leaving the building. Big Bird this is bravo six. We have the package. Meet us at LZ one. Over.

"Bravo Six, this is Big Bird. We're on our way. Out.

"Let's go !! Price said boarding the bird.

"Have you guys already attacked Al-Asad ??

"No, not yet. We still have a ways to go. Price said reloading his weapon. But first things first, we've got to get you the bloody hell out of here.

"You're making a big mistake my friend. Nikolai said nervously. You'll never be able to take Al-asad alive.

"Yeah well, we'll see about that.


	4. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being bullied by his teammates constantly, Soap decides to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually we're gonna be hitting the ending here pretty soon, but not until after Soap gets some respect on his name.
> 
> P.s I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story. I highly appreciate all of the positive feedback that I am receiving. :) your support is very much appreciated.

"Soap !! Price yelled. Get your bloody arse in here !!

I'll have to admit that my night wasn't going by so well. Price had found out about the fist fight, between myself and Sergeant Griggs the other night. Apparently, the bastard had snitch and told Captain Price and Macmillan, that I was the bloody one who had started it. Although, none of that was bloody true. 

"Yes Sir. I said walking in with a bruised face. What's the matter ?

"Oh, don't try and sit there and play the victim Soap. Price said eyeballing me. Griggs and Gaz told me everything that happened last night. You wanna help me fill in the blanks ?

"Sir, Griggs doesn't know what he's talking about. He started the fight, Gaz wasn't there.

"Well, that's not what they're telling us mate. Macmillan said stepping in. How long has this been going on ?

"For about two months Sir. Every since Sergeant Griggs decided to join the task force.

Macmillan just shook his head as Price tried to gather his thoughts. Nevertheless to say, it wasn't working.

"So why haven't you told anyone about this ? Macmillan continued. It seems like you two have alot of beef mate. Is there something that you're not telling us ?

"I'm telling you everything that I know Sir. Soap said focusing his attention on Macmillan. There is no beef, Griggs just doesn't like me.

"And why is that ?

"I don't know Sir. It's probably because he's just jealous.

"You son of a bitch !! Griggs said jumping up. Don't you get it ? Nobody wants you here. You don't belong in this Task Force !!

"That's not what Gaz had told me the other night. Soap smiled.

"Wait, what ? Gaz said jumping in.

"You heard me. Every since I've became apart of this team, you've shown me nothing but loyalty. Soap continued. Up until now.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about mate ?

"Four months ago, everyone was so happy and eager to have me here, up until Sergeant Griggs here, finally decided to show up. Soap said eyeballing them. Now all of a sudden, when I get into one measly fight with him, I'm the criminal, I'm the bad guy. He said walking back and forth. To be honest with you mate, I'm just flattered by how so many people can change, in such a short period of time. Especially when Sergeant Griggs has only been here for two bloody months.

"You better watch your fucking mouth kid.

"Or what ? Your gonna spank me ? Soap teased. It just goes to show, that loyalty doesn't mean a thing to any of you. 

"Ok, Soap that's enough. Price said calming him down.

"No !! Soap said pushing him. You and everyone else here has been giving me straight hell, every since I've got here !!

"Soap !!

"Let him go Price. Macmillan said stepping in. Let him get it off his chest mate.

Price just stood there, as Macmillan and the others held him back.

"That's what I'm bloody supposed to do Soap !! I'm your bloody Captain, I give you the orders !!

"Oh, cut the crap Price. Soap said shaking his head. The only time you ever acknowledge me, is when we're out in the bloody field. You never let me answer any of your questions, you never let me finish talking, and you never let me do anything because your bloody afraid of losing control !!

"That's it. Price said pushing Macmillan and choking out Soap.

"PRICE !! LET GO OF HIM !! Macmillan said pulling the two apart. THAT'S AN ORDER GODDAMMIT !! 

The two men continued fighting, as Price flipped him over. 

"GET OFF OF ME !! Soap said elbowing Price in the gut.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT THOSE BLOODY WORD'S !! Price said putting him back into a headlock. Now look at you, you have no place to run !!

"LET GO !! Soap said squirming away.

"PRICE !! 

"GET BACK MACMILLAN !! This fuckers gonna have himself an accident !! 

"You first. Soap said releasing himself from his grip.

By the time that Macmillan or anybody else could've stopped it, Soap had already kicked Captain Price directly in the gut, making him roll over.

"Ugh !!! 

"Oh my god !! Gaz said stopping them. Stop it you two, right bloody now !! He yelled. 

By this time, Griggs and Macmillan had already stepped in, Which eventually made Wallcroft and Griffen appear on scene.

"Oi !! Wallcroft shouted. What the bloody hell's going on ?

"No time for chit chatting mate. Macmillan said struggling. Help me !!

The two finally decided to hop in and pull the two soldiers apart. However, Macmillan was out of breath while the others were trying to cool down Captain Price and Soap. However, it only worked for a matter of seconds.

"How dare you ? Price spat. You are no longer apart of this team. From this day forward, your done.

"Fine !! Soap shouted. I never wanted to be apart of your team anyways !!

"I said that's enough !! Macmillan said slapping them both. Wallcroft, you watch Soap. Price, you get your bloody arse in the my office. Now !!

"But Mac..

"I said now, Price !! Macmillan shouted.

"Fine. Price said eyeballing Soap as he made his way towards the office.

"So what the bloody hell was that about ?

"You've seen it for yourself Mac. He was the one disrespecting me.

"I don't care, who was disrespecting who Price. Your job was to keep your temper under control. Have you forgotten ?

"No, I haven't forgotten but Mac you saw what happened. Price losing his patience. He's not going to bloody disrespect me.

"And you're not going to bloody disrespect them !! Macmillan shouted. I've taught you better than that John.

Price just shook his head as he left the building.

"Hey !! Get back in here, I'm not finished talking with you just yet !! 

"Well, I'm finished talking with you. Price said leaving the building. I'm not going to bloody sit around, and get belittled by my own bloody Captain Mac. 

"Price, you better stop where you are right now, I'm warning you. Macmillan said dragging him by the arm. Don't ever bloody walk out on me again while I'm talking to you. 

"Let go of me Mac.

"No. Get your bloody arse back inside of my office.

"Or what ?

"Don't make me hurt you John. Macmillan said seriously. You've been taking this one so far up the arse, that you don't even know what to do with yourself.

Price just remained silent.

"Oi ? So now you're not talking ?

Yet, Price remained silent.

"Fine. Macmillan said getting up and locking the doors. Nobody's leaving until we get this situation under control. So everybody get comfortable, we're going to be here for awhile.

*Groans.

"Oi ? And I don't wanna hear not one peep. Macmillan said walking back into his office.

"Wow, way to go Sergeant Soap. Griggs said clapping. Got us all in trouble, Fucking idiot.

"Bugger off mate.

"What the fuck did you just say ?

"I said I don't want to hear any noise. Macmillan said coming back out. If you wanna act like children, then I'll bloody treat you like children.

"To right mate. Wallcroft said sighing. How long were going to be in here for ?

"I dunno mate. Griffen sighed. That's up to Macmillan.

"Great. Gaz yelled.

"Bloody hell.


End file.
